Untamed Love
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: AU Arthur/Merlin. character death. "Leon." "Yes, M'Lord?" "Bring me back Gaius." "Of course M'Lord, but why?" "Because Leon, it appears we did not catch a forest creature. We caught a human." Who is this strange man that stumbled into their trap?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

Chapter 1.

He placed a hand on the side of his mounts neck, trying to calm the fidgeting creature. He didn't know what exactly was making his horse uneasy, but it wasn't the only thing that knew. The forest all around him was quiet. The silence was deafening, as if all the living things in the forest were holding their breath as they waited for something unforeseen and inevitable to happen.

This deathly silence scared him more than he wanted to admit. It made him feel as if some great change was about to take place in his life and the lives of those around him. And although he knew change was good, he wanted to be the one who initiated it. Not some uncontrolled force that took no sides and was unfeeling to any it hurt or rewarded.

He was about to signal for his men to move forward when the silence was at last shattered. It was as if one moment there was no such thing as sound and the next, a plug had been pulled out of his ears.

The sound was even worse than the silence. It was the death scream of some large creature. It went on and on and as he listened it seemed to take on a humanistic quality as if it was now a man screaming instead of the beast. He shivered as the sound waves washed over him, bathing him in the agony of the creature.

Finally after what had seemed to be hours, though it was surely only a few minutes, it ceased. As if the scream was suddenly cut off by some great force. And although it had seemed unnatural, the forest seemed unconcerned by it as the creatures seemed to wake from their waiting sleep.

Shaking himself, he signaled for them to continue forward. They had been out here for a reason, and they might as well finish it.

His fingers cramped as they tore into the loose, damp soil and wet decaying leaves that covered the forest floor. But he refused to unclench his jaw for the scream that clawed at his throat. It wouldn't help anyways.

Instead, he focused, or tried to anyways, on getting his erratic breathing under control as he fought off waves of pain. He needed to move. The scent of blood was now in the air and although the rain that was now pouring down on him would dampen the smell, it would not help his condition.

Looking through blurred and pain hazed eyes, he saw that he had fallen next to a tree. Bracing himself for the surge of pain he knew was coming, he pushed himself up off the ground until he was on his hands and knees.

He could just reach one of the low lying branches of the tree and with much effort and growls at the pain the seared along his already raw nerves, he finally pulled himself into a standing position as he kept all weight off of his now useless leg.

His vision swam for a moment and he had to take deep breaths before he could finally get the spinning to stop. That wasn't good. He'd lost too much blood already and if the bleeding didn't stop he'd be dead shortly.

Ignoring that last thought, he looked around for a way to get out of the rain. He was soaked, shivering as the rain stole much needed body warmth in its path down his pale body. His shredded trousers felt heavy in their waterlogged state and would have fallen if not for the thin piece of rope tied tightly around the cloth and his thin waist.

He thought he spied something a short distance away. It looked like a hollow at the base of a tree, or per say underneath it. A sudden gust of cold wind on his shivering frame made his decision in an instant. Gritting hit teeth, he took a small hope and nearly fell over as the jarring jump caused his leg to move.

Keeping his jaw locked, he continued on, stopping every few paces to catch his breath. He had to catch himself on the tree with the hollow when his foot landed on an exposed root that nearly sent him falling face first onto the ground. His head ached by now from the constant pain.

Deciding it was now or never, he let himself fall, controlling how he landed by holding onto the tree. Even with preparation, his leg still screamed in agony as it was jarred again in greater force. He nearly passed out, his vision going red around the edges, but he hung on stubbornly, biting his lower lip until it bled.

As it finally passed, he scooted for the hollow and examined it. Although it was deep, it didn't go very far back. It would barely cover his thin frame, but all that he cared about was getting under some shelter.

Twisting around until his right leg, the bad one was facing away from the tree, he lowered himself into the hole. Sliding until his back met solid dirt. Keeping his injured leg on top of his good leg for support, he pulled his legs inside until only the very his tips of his toes were left exposed to the rain.

He shivered and although he knew he should see to his leg right away, it was too much work of his aching and battered body to handle at the moment. It would have to wait until morning. Curling in on himself even more, letting an exhausted sleep steal over him, leaving him dreamless and unmoving.

He knew the moment he woke up, that something was wrong. Listening, he knew the rain had stopped and that he should get out to move further away from the thing that had injured him, but when he tried to move, his body refused.

The most movement he could get was a slight finger twitch. He realized that he had stopped shivering, even though he knew he was still cold, though his leg felt like it was on fire. He couldn't feel any pain, but the heat it was giving off seemed to make him even more worried. It was like his body was one big contradiction: cold yet hot, stiff, but relaxed.

His head felt like it was incased in cotton and it felt like it was floating a few inches off the ground even though he could feel the grainy texture of the soil pressing into his cheek. He knew what was wrong. Knew the moment he had awoken. His leg was not the only problem now. Now he had to deal with sickness that had gotten to him because of the cold. He could hear the way his lungs seemed to rattle ever so slightly with each gasping breath. And with the infection he knew had started in his leg, he knew it was too much for his body to handle.

He was going to die. From one of them for sure, or an animal sniffing out the blood that still caked his leg and foot. And as he let the thought drift through his mind, he seemed to relax. He knew it was bound to happen and nothing he tried would stop it. It was just easier to accept it. Now the only thing left was when and it was the wait that would surely kill him. First though, he had to get his groggy mind to figure out what that drumming sound was.

They neared the trap they had placed a few days ago. Even with the soaking rain earlier, they had made good time and it was only about half way between noon and dusk. They would check it, if it had caught anything, skin it and be back in the castle before night had fallen. A good plan if he did say so himself.

He froze, pulling his horse up as he saw the now sprung trap lying in the middle of the trail. Looking closely, they could see blood coating the teeth of the metal jaws. It had caught something, but why was it empty?

"M'Lord?" One of the knights behind him asked. They wanted to know what he planned to do. He wasn't sure. They'd placed it on an animal track that he knew was frequented by both predators and prey, so he was sure they had caught something, but the trap was empty.

Getting down off of his horse, he walked forward and stared down at the metal contraption. There weren't any tracks thanks to the rain, but a closer look revealed a small trail of blood that had not been washed away. Looking back he motioned for them to dismount and follow, leading the horses.

What ever had been in the trap couldn't have gotten far, but he was still weary of other things that might have been attracted by the smell of blood he was sure still lingered. He let his eyes follow the trail further ahead and saw where it led. The base of the tree up ahead had been hollowed out, by the elements and other creatures.

He stopped them about ten yards away, but continued on as he drew his sword. No need to be unprepared. A creature in pain could be unpredictable at it's best.

His steps were near silent as he approached closer, and he could hear the slight breathing of what ever it was in the hollow. It's breathing was shallow, and wet sounding. Stepping forward, he angled his sword to face the hollow, tip facing the dim hole.

Waiting a fraction of a second, he listened than took the final step forward, bring the sword up and down in a killing blow, but froze his arm, locking it as he saw what really lay in the hole. His fingers went numb and he felt the sword drop from his fingers. He'd nearly been about to kill a defenseless human in cold blood.

He heard the knights behind him, coming closer, and his mind quickly took action. He spun around and faced them. "Leon." He called out.

"Yes, M'Lord?" The knight in question stepped forward, his eyes flicking to the hollow. He knew what he was wondering.

"Take one of the fresher mounts and ride as fast as you can back to Camelot. Bring me back Gaius, my physician." He commanded.

"Of course M'Lord, but why?" He asked hesitantly, unsure how he would react.

"Because Leon, it appears we did not catch a forest creature. We caught a human." He said the last part softly. That had the knights moving. Leon nodded and headed off to get one of the fresher spare mounts.

"M'Lord, what are we to do until he brings the physician?" One of the younger knights asked.

"Go through the packs, get out any thing that can be used as a blanket. We need to keep him warm until Gaius arrives." The knight nodded and walked off with a few others to gather what would be needed.

Nodding to himself, he started to strip of his weapons and chain mail. When all he was left in were his clothes, he squatted down in front of the hollow. Looking in, he studied the pale form in front of him. The male had pitch black hair, wild looking with pieces of leaves and twigs stuck in it. His skin was pale white, partly from blood lose, but it appeared to be his own natural skin color. All he had on, clothing wise, was a pair of shredded trousers held on to his thin frame by a tightly knotted rope.

He examined his leg, and winced at the damage that had been done to it. It looked extremely painful. He turned to look behind him. "Lance, I'm going to need your help with this." The night nodded, and stripping himself of his armor, walked over to where he squatted next to the tree.

"It's going to take some maneuvering to get him out with out doing any more damage to that leg. Do you think you can do it?" Lancelot asked Arthur. The blond just nodded. "Than you better go in first get a hold of his shoulders. Try and turn him so that he's facing towards you." Lancelot instructed.

Arthur lowered himself down until he was kneeling on the earthen floor. Even with his armor off, it was going to be a tight fit. Bending down, he reached towards the man and was met with a glazed and unfocused stare from bright blue eyes. As he watched, they seemed to focus on his face than all hell broke loose.

He freaked, pushing himself further into the hole, even though there was no room left to move in. Arthur raised his hands up. "Shh." He said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you." He kept his voice calm, as he would with any wild creature. The male continued to stare back at him, a wild fright visible in his eyes as he tried to process what had been said.

And as he watched the fear slowly left, his eyes glazed over once more before he slumped to the ground, fully unconscious. Sighing, Arthur grabbed him underneath the arms and pulled him as slowly as he could until he was nestled in his arms. Once there, he started to back up until his head cleared the hole and Lance went forward to grab his legs, careful of his injury.

They carried him like that over to the blankets that had been found, and wrapped him up as best they could. "Did you see that! He's like some wild animal."

"Well just look at him. Nothing but skin and bones. Poor kids probably been living out here for awhile now if his looks are anything to go by."

"Looks like Arthur can tame anything, be it a wild animal or a wild human." That got a small laugh out of them, though they kept their ears sharp for the sound of hoof beats.

It was another twenty minutes before they heard them coming. Two sets of hoof beats instead of one and as they turned to look, the two men arrived in the clearing. One was Leon, the other an older man with gray hair and a bag around his waist. "So where is he? Show me what you've found." Gaius, the royal physician, could be very commanding when he needed to be.

"Over this way." Lancelot stood and showed him to the blanket wrapped figure. They peeled back the blankets, revealing the male to him and his injury.

Gaius just stared in shock at the male before him. "It can't be?" Gaius continued to just stare.

"Gaius, do you know this boy?" Leon asked him as he came up behind him.

"Yes I do, but he can't be here. He's supposed to be dead."

"Gaius, who is he?" Arthur finally asked.

"An old friend of mine, Hunith, whom lives in the next kingdom over was killed some years ago. Her son was said to have died with her, in the fire that had started when their village was attacked. His name was Merlin. Merlin Emrys. But how is he still alive?"

xXx

And a cliff hanger. I just love and yet hate cliff hangers. So here we go. Merlin's is supposed to be dead and is found by Arthur and his knights when they go hunting. (If you hadn't figured it out, Merlin had gotten caught in the trap they had laid. Although they didn't exist at the time, I'm still going to use them. They're those large metal ones that are like jaws and when you step on them, they clamp down on what ever is in there. Can't remember what they are called though. Please say if you do know.) Gaius recognizes him, but what happened for him to still be alive, well you're just going to have to wait and see the next chapter to find out. It's will be a few more chapters until I actually explain how Merlin was caught.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review if you like. That always make me happy and makes me smile, when people leave reviews (that aren't mean or just plain rude of course.)

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	2. Chapter 2

Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Well, we can figure it out later. For now Gaius, he needs your attention. It looks pretty bad from what I can tell." Arthur said, eyes going back to the now unconscious male. He looked to be only nineteen or twenty years old.

Gaius nodded and stepped up to Merlin. Kneeling down next to him, he stared to examine him, checking his vitals. "This isn't good." He turned to one of the knights. "You. I need you to go and cut down two young saplings and to find some long strait branches. We need to make a splint for his leg before we can move him on a makeshift stretcher."

"So what's the verdict?" Arthur asked, looking down at them both.

"It's bad. Not only is his leg broken in two places, infection has started to set in. He has also caught pneumonia from being soaked by the rain. We need to get him back to the castle so that I may be of better use for him." Arthur nodded and went to help the knight that had been ordered to find the wood.

They soon had everything ready and Gaius got to work splinting Merlin's leg. He didn't even once twitch as his broken bones were set back into place. Finally he gave them permission to move him onto the makeshift stretcher, just a blanket tied between two young saplings.

They carried him down the worn path, each end held up by a knight as they headed back to Camelot. He never once stirred during the jarring ride.

"Carefully. Carefully." They set him down on the cot that had been placed there for just that purpose. "Now, I need you all to please leave. I must have peace and quiet if I am to help him." He saw Arthur hesitate. "Sire, there is nothing more you can do for him. Let me get to work so that you can talk to him afterwards." He nodded finally and shut the door quietly behind him.

Gaius turned to look at the unconscious figure. "Oh Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into now." When no answer was forth coming, he nodded to himself and went over to his table. He had a long day ahead of him.

xXx

Arthur looked out the window, into the court yard below. It seemed to be a quiet day, for there were few people walking about in the fading light. "Arthur, are you even listening to me?" An annoyed female voice demanded behind him.

"Yes, I'm listening." He replied to Morgana, his Father's ward.

"Than tell me who that person was that you and your knight's brought back with you." She demanded. He sighed and turned back to her.

"I'm not sure." He finally answered her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked though her voice wasn't as harsh as it had been.

He sighed again. "We were out checking traps when we stumbled upon one that had been sprung, but nothing was in it. When we followed a blood trail, we found him huddled in the base of a tree. I called Gaius out, but when he saw who it was, he apparently recognized him as the son of an old friend of his. But…" He stopped, unsure if he should continue.

"But what?"

"Gaius said that some years back, their village had been attack and both killed in a fire. And yet he appears out of nowhere. All Gaius could say was that his name was Merlin."

Morgana just stared at him for a moment before she gave a soft sigh. "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up." 'So do I.' He thought to himself. "Well no use wondering. Dinner will be ready soon and Uther wants you to dine with us tonight." He just nodded his head and watched her leave, his mind occupied with the mystery of Merlin.

The first thing he realized when he had started to gain consciousness, was that he was still alive, though he hurt too much for that not to be true. His leg felt like someone had stuck hot pokers in it while his lungs felt like hot lead had been poured down his throat and into them. I felt like with each breath, more was poured down and he could hear his own breath rattling in his cheat.

He than realized that he was warm. Something to his right was giving off a nice warm heat that helped his body to relax. He could feel clothe under and over him, but that just confused him. It had been years since he had last slept on clothe, let alone in a bed.

As his hearing started to come back to him, he could hear something muttering in the background. He tried to focus on it, but his mind was unable to comply to his demand. Deciding to open his eyes, he struggled with that for a few minutes before they finally opened slightly, letting him see a blurred image of wooden beams and stone.

This was not the forest. It was a strange place and he must not be here. His leg forgotten, he felt adrenalin course through his body as fear made itself know to him. He had to get out, back to the forest where it was safe.

His body moved before his mind knew what was going on and as he tried to take weight on his broken leg, it buckled, sending him the cold stone floor. He heard a clatter as something else fell in the room, and hurried foot steps behind him.

His mind went into a panic when he saw someone come towards him. He back peddled, moving until his back hit something hard and unyielding. He felt himself shaking in fear as he stared at the person who had come over to him. It took him a moment to realize that the growls he was hearing were his own.

The man was tall, and well built with blond hair and blue eyes that stared back at him. Why did they look so familiar? And than he heard him speak, his voice soft and calming as he held his hands out, showing that he wasn't here to harm, but he couldn't understand what was being said. He knew he should, but the words just wouldn't make sense.

He heard another voice, further back in the room and he turned to look and just continued to stare. Why did that man look so familiar. His features seemed to be trying to force a memory out from some dusty and unused storage in his mind. He knew this man, but he just didn't know how or why.

"Merlin." The man spoke to him softly. Merlin, yes that had been his name so long ago. But how did this man know that word? All who had known it were either dead or thought him dead. Than another piece of the puzzle clicked in place. This man was from before it had happened, but he still couldn't remember a name. He continued to stare, waiting for him to say more.

"Merlin" Gaius called to him. He watched the boy turn to look at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't think he understands you, Gaius." Arthur finally said as the silence seemed to stretch on. Merlin just continued to sit there and watch them. He seemed to have finally calmed down and was relaxed as he leaned against the wall. It was almost as if he was waiting for something. For what though, he had no idea.

"This can't be good. Merlin, do you remember me? My name is Gaius. I was your mother, Hunith's friend." He seemed to react to that. His eyes seemed to take on a glazed look, as if he were trying to remember something.

Than he was shaking his head. His hands went up to clutch his head and he curled on himself, still shaking his head. They can see his mouth moving, shaping words, but nothing emerged. It was as if he had no voice with which to speak with.

"Merlin." Arthur reaches a hand out to him. He just shrank away from the touch, curling into as small a ball as possible. Tears slide down pale gaunt cheeks, and he just laid there, soft sobs escaping every once and a while.

He just sat there and watched him. The silent broken person, unable to even voice his grief. It was a few hours later that he realize that Merlin was no longer sobbing, or crying. His chest rose and fell in even measures. He'd fallen into an emotionally exhausted sleep.

Motioning to Gaius, he walked over to the still form and picked him up slowly, trying not to wake him, but he was surprised when all he did was curl in closer into his chest. Trying to ignore the tightness in his chest, he brought him back over to the cot that Gaius had gotten ready for him. Setting him down, he pulled the covers back up and went to the other side of the room to talk with Gaius quietly.

"Gaius, can you explain any of that to me?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think…I think he may not be able to talk. Something has caused him to seal his voice off. And I think he doesn't wish to remember. It almost as if he's become wild so that he doesn't have to remember. I wish I knew exactly what happened that day?" Worry was clear in his voice, as he stared at the sleeping boy.

"It does make you wonder." Arthur said to him. Nodding to the physician, he left before the emotions coursing through his chest could become too much to bear. Why this pale stranger could elicit such emotion from him, he was unsure, but he did agree with Gaius. He wanted to know exactly what had happened that day, the day Merlin's life supposedly had ended.

Arthur handed the sealed message to the runner. The man was already mounted on one of Camelot's fastest mounts. He had his instructions though. This was to go to the village of Ealdor, and it's head man. If he was able to talk to the man, than he was to give him that message. What ever he told the messenger was up to him, but he hoped it would give some light to this mystery that was before him.

Nodding to the messenger, he stepped back and the man spurred his mount forward. It would take him a day to get there and about two to get back, depending on how easy it would be to get the information he wanted. Would Merlin talk before than? He wasn't sure, but he was taking precaution anyways in case he didn't.

xXx

And now the second chapter is here. I actually decided to make Merlin unable to speck before I started to type this. I wondered what it would be like if he couldn't say what was really on his mind, but knowing Merlin, he'll find a way. Oh, and it's not like he's a mute or anything like that, he just doesn't remember how to talk. He doesn't want to remember, like I typed earlier.

And what is Arthur feeling, not sure yet. Just a little extra I decided to add. I don't think this story will be very long, most likely under ten chapters. The next chapter should reveal a lot more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	3. Chapter 3

Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Chapter 3.

Arthur walked into Gaius's room without knocking and was met with the odd sight of Merlin sitting on the floor with one of Camelot's many hunting dogs, staring at each other. As he watched the dog seemed to give in and lowered it's head to Merlin, who reached up to scratch it ears affectionately.

Merlin looked up when he heard the door shut, but didn't stop scratching the dog. Seeing it was Arthur, he let loose one of his trade marked toothy and very goofy grins, that seemed to make his entire face light up. "Hello Merlin. Where is Gaius?" He just pointed to the door behind Arthur. It meant he was out of the room somewhere in the castle. "Oh. Than I guess I'll wait for him here than." Sitting on one of the benches in the room, he turned to look at Merlin, but the boy's attention was back on the dog.

It had been a week since he'd sent the messenger and he was wondering just what was taking so long. Merlin was recovering quickly, but it seemed as if he wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. Sighing, he leaned on the tables edge, placing his chin in his hand as he watched Merlin play with the dog.

That was one of the strange things that kept happening around him. Every time he came in here, there was another dog, or cat, and even once there had been a bird of prey that he some how come in through the window which was standing wide open. He was never without an animal companion. It was as if they knew him and he understood them.

Another thing that was strange, but no one mention, at least around Uther's hearing, was the fact the Merlin seemed to be healing at an alarmingly fast rate. He'd gotten over his pneumonia after the third day here. By the fifth, there was no infection in his leg and the bone was already starting to knit back together cleanly.

Though he was still alarmingly thin. The cook had taken it upon herself to feed him, sending up meals for him in an attempt to fatten him up. He ate it all too, though it didn't appear to make much of a difference. He was just a thin person to begin with. He was looking healthier though. He was still pale, but the color had come back to his too pale face, his eyes weren't glazed in pain and looked about at everything with evident curiosity.

He hadn't realized he dozed off until he felt something warm blowing across his face softly and opened his eyes to look into bright blue ones. He jerked back in surprise and fell of his bench with a clatter.

Merlin just stared at him for a minute before another smile lit his face. Arthur was confused about the sound he was hearing until he realized that Merlin was laughing at him. It was light and carefree and soon had him laughing, too.

"Well now, what is there to be funny about?" A soft voice behind him asked and he looked to see Gaius standing in the door way. Merlin just pointed to his sprawled figure on the floor. He thought he saw Gaius's mouth twitch slightly, but than his face smoothed out again. "Was there anything you needed, Sire?" He finally asked walking in.

Arthur was about to reply, but than saw who was with Gaius. He just glared at her, waiting for Morgana's smart comment. But her eye's were trained on Merlin. Than he realized that she hadn't seen him yet. She'd gotten sick the day after Merlin arrived and had only just gotten better the other day. "Is this him?" She finally asked, her voice soft.

"He is, My lady." Gaius said. He grabbed Merlin by the upper arm and helped him back to his pallet. "And you are supposed to be in bed." He said sternly, ignoring the dog that growled at him for his rough handling of it's new master. "It's time to take your medicine and go to sleep." Merlin made a face, but complied, taking the vial Gaius handed him and drinking it in one gulp.

He smiled at them and lay down, eyes already drooping. They watched the dog walk over to him, lick his face in farewell than leave through the still open door. Morgana followed it and shut the door behind it.

"Now come sit, my dear and I'll get you draught ready. Sire, it would be better if you got up off the floor. Who knows what your esteemed father will think if he sees you like that." He turned and went off to his work bench to start blending herbs.

"He looks so different. I remember seeing him from my window when you brought him in. He was so pale and faded, but now…now he looks in almost perfect health." Morgana said softly, looking down at the now slumbering form.

"Umm…m-mother." The soft sigh fell from his lips as he turned over, his face contorted in pain at what ever he was dreaming about. The room was deathly silent. Even Gaius had stopped at the one word.

"Gaius, I thought you said he couldn't talk?" Arthur asked quietly, breaking the stifling silence.

"I didn't say he couldn't, but that he wouldn't. Something has caused him to do this." He replied, going back to what he had been working on.

"Than why is he talking in his sleep?"

"Maybe, something in his dreams triggered his speech." Morgana said to him. She turned to look at him. "Maybe we can teach him talk again." She said softly.

"Hmm, maybe, but it would take sometime, which I don't really have." He mussed over this.

"Gwen and I could do it." Morgana told him, looking at him. "And while he's with us, we can keep him out of Uther's hair and free up Gaius."

"Don't you have things to do?" Arthur asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm still 'weak' after my illness and Uther has ordered that I keep my activities to the castle, so no I don't have anything to do." She replied tartly, glaring at him. "Oh don't look so wary. I'm not going to eat him or anything like that."

"I guess, now we just have to wait and see what he wants."

"Well that will have to wait until tomorrow. You sire need to be headed off to bed, as do you my lady. This can wait until morning when we all have had a good nights sleep." They both nodded. Morgana took the vial from Gaius and thanking him, left. Arthur stood in the door way for a moment, just looking at the slumbering figure, than tearing his eyes away, marched down the hall to his own bed room.

Morgana watched Merlin as he explored her room, leaning on a walking stick to help take weight of his healing leg. He was like a cat, sticking his nose into everything, but she didn't mind. It let her and Gwen study him without actually talking to him.

"So how exactly are we going to be doing this my lady?" Gwen asked her, turning from looking at Merlin to look at her.

"Hmm. I guess just sit him down and start as everyone starts: naming things. We'll see if anything catches his attention and go from there. Merlin." She called to him. He turned to look at her. "Come sit." She patted the chair next to her.

He made his way over to where she sat and though he sat, he sat on the ground across from her. She shrugged mentally. "Okay. Merlin, I am Morgana. Mor-ga-na." She drew the word out and pointed at herself. "You are Merlin. Mer-lin." She did it again. He just looked up at her. "Morgana." Point. "Merlin" Point. She did this a few more times, but his head was just tilted to the side in the confused look.

Finally, she shook her head. It just wasn't getting through. She was about to turn to Gwen for help, when she saw him smile. He held out his hand in front of him and she gasped when his eyes turned bright gold. Smoke appeared and gathered over his palm and as she watched, a small creature and a figure appeared in his palm.

She looked at them closely. One was a small miniature Merlin, flying around the miniature Morgana, an exact copy of her and what she was wearing at the moment. "Morgana. Merlin. Merlin." He said softly, pointing to her copy, the bird than himself.

As she watched they began to fade until nothing was left. He just smiled up at her. "This is bad Gwen. We need to find a way to tell him he mustn't do that here. He could get killed if he's found out." She was watching Gwen to see what her reaction was. She nodded, trying to think of a way to tell him.

"Merlin." He looked to Gwen. "What you just did." She held out her hand and mimicked his posture, twirling her fingers. "You must not do that. That is very bad." She waved her finger back and forth, shaking her head no. "You must not use your magic. Do you understand?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. For once he seemed to understand perfectly what they were saying. "Merlin." He pointed to himself. "Morgana." He pointed to her. He pointed to Gwen, question clear on his face.

"I am Guinevere. Gui-ne-vere." She said slowly. He tried to pronounce it, but it just came out garbled. "Try Gwen. Gwen." She said pointing to herself.

"Gwen." He said softly, than smiled his goofy smile.

"This might take longer than I thought." Morgana told Gwen.

xXx

I'm sorry if Merlin is coming off as slightly mental or something along those lines. But it's what I came up with when I thought about how someone would act in his shoes. I mean he's been living on his own since nine or ten with no human contact what so ever. You tend to not need speech when your alone, and at that age, he barely knew the language. It wasn't a fixated thing in his life. Other things happened and forced the knowledge of how to speak that language from his mind.

So sorry, if you don't like it. He's still a little kid in some things, like life and living around people. So now Morgana and Gwen know he can do magic, Gaius suspects, and Arthur, is well Arthur. The next chapter will be up later when I can decide what I will type about.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	4. Chapter 4

Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Chapter 4.

She was exhausted. Who would have thought that teaching someone how to talk would have been so hard. They'd barely scratched the surface. Though he did seem to be enjoying himself. It was like a game to him, to keep him busy while he mended.

"So, how did it go?" Arthur leaned closer to her, trying to keep their conversation as private as possible.

"He learns fast, but it will still take some time. We've only just started on him." She gave him a small smile.

"Good. I'll go by Gaius's to see how everything is. Would you like to come?" He asked, softly.

"Yes, I think I will." She nodded than went back to her food.

They both walked in later that evening to find them both still eating. "Oh, Gaius, we didn't mean to disturb you. If you want w can come back later." Morgana said.

"No, no. We're almost done as it is. Come sit." He gestured for them to take a seat. "Give me your bowl Merlin." Merlin handed it to him, but instead of looking at them, he turned to stare at the fire.

"Merlin, is there anything wrong?" Morgana asked him. He just shook his.

Finally he turned to them and smiled. "O-okay, Morgana." He drew the word out, his voice distorted from lack of use and over use.

"Hmm, Merlin, would you like to go out tomorrow?" Morgana asked him. "It might be helpful and it will get you out of the castle and outside for a few hours."

His smile just grew bigger at the thought of going outside. "Yes." His voice was excited.

She turned and saw Arthur was looking at something on one of Gaius's many shelves. "Merlin, I believe I taught you how to greet people." He just looked at her in confusion, but when she pointed at Arthur, he seemed to get what she was saying. "His name is Arthur."

"Oh. Hello, Ar-Arthur." HE stammered over the name, but he smiled when the full sentence came out right.

"Hello, Merlin." He smiled at the joy he saw on Merlin's face for such a simple victory. "How are you feeling?" He sat next to Morgana.

"Okay." He smiled again. His voice was becoming more sure.

He gave a large yawn a moment later. "I think it is time you went to sleep. You have had a long day." Gaius smiled down at the brunette. Merlin just nodded, and stood.

"Good night." He said softly to them and went to find his cot that was pushed up against the far wall.

"I think we should be going." Morgana said, and grabbed Arthur by the arm, towing him out of the room.

"You certainly taught him a lot." Arthur said as they walked down the hall.

"But not enough yet. That as I said was barely scratching the surface. Right now, we're just trying to find something that will trigger his memory of the language."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should say good luck." She nodded and left, going down a separate hallway towards her own rooms.

* * *

Merlin walked along the street with the two ladies, trying not to let his eyes pop out of his head. He'd never seen anything like this, people were every where, selling, buying, mingling with others. It was making him nervous to be around so many other humans after so long.

"Merlin, this way." Morgana's call brought him back to himself, and he limped after her. He smiled at what she stood in front of. Morgana really loved to shop for dresses.

He was standing there watching her, when an odd smell came to him. It smelled like something was burning, but that couldn't be right, they weren't near a fire. He jerked around when he heard a scream and froze at what he saw. A large black plume of smoke was rising into the sky, not far from where he stood. He didn't even act, just let his legs carry him towards the flames.

"My Lady." Gwen pointed behind her, and she turned in time to see a limping Merlin disappear into the growing crowd.

"We need to go after him, before he gets hurt or in trouble." She cast worried glances at the fire and smoke, but followed the male's trail.

* * *

Merlin just stood there staring at the roaring flames, but in his eyes another set of flames covered it, burning just like this one, consuming everything in it's path. A scream tore his eyes away and he saw a woman pointing at the building. He followed her finger and saw what she pointed at. Someone was stuck on the second floor, trapped by the flames.

He saw the same image of the original fire, of smoke pouring out the window. Anther person trapped inside and him unable to help. To small and weak to do anything but stare. He didn't hear Morgana and Gwen calling his name. He just ran. Strait for the door, ignoring the pain in his leg and the heat of the flames. He didn't hear himself crying out no, the vowel drawn out as he ran into the burning shop.

* * *

"Morgana, what is going on? Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded, striding up to her and Gwen. They were just staring at the fire.

"Arthur, you have to do something. It's Merlin, he…he ran into the building. If we don't do something, the roof will collapse on him."

"Why did he run in there?" He asked stripping off his armor and belt, handing them to Morgana and Gwen.

"There's someone trapped on the second floor." she said.

"Alright, I'll-" he was broken off by a large snapping sound and as they watched as the roof caved in sending up sparks and flames into the air.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried out.

* * *

The heat was suffocating, making sweat drip down his face, neck, back, any part that was exposed and at the same time burning it, making it blister and burn, but he ignored the pain. He just rushed up the burning stairs, towards the room that the person was trapped in.

He could hear them screaming. Knocking the broken door out of the way he peered in, trying to see them in all the smoke. There by the window. "Come here." He screamed as loud as he could. They turned and seeing him, raced towards the door. They had to move. He could feel it. A pressure of some sort, pressing down on him. He knew if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't make it out alive.

He pushed her ahead of him, down the stairs. He heard it than, a sort of high pitched groan and than a huge snap. He pushed her away from the stairs, towards the front door. "Go." His voice was raw from the smoke and heated air. She nodded and ran. She had just made it into the front of the building, close to the door, and was just getting ready to follow, but than something snapped over head.

He felt it scrap down his back, burning flesh and clothe as it landed on him, on his good leg. He didn't have the strength in his bad leg to get any perches on the floor. He was stuck. He continued to struggle, but it didn't help. He was pinned in the burning wreck of this building. He was going to die in the flames.

He felt tears well up, from fear, pain, or smoke he wasn't sure, but he didn't see the shadowed figure headed towards him. He couldn't hear the sound of foot steps over the roar of the flames or his own wheezing breath.

And than the weight on his leg was gone. He looked for the reason and saw him standing there, blonde hair turned golden orange in the flames, even as it and the rest of him steamed. He was soaked, a protection against the flames and immense heat.

He reached down for Merlin, and Merlin took the hand offered. But when he tried to stand his legs couldn't take his weight. He tried to tell him, but his throat was raw and clogged with smoke. A look of understanding crossed his face though and before he knew it, he was being lifted, and slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

It was getting hard to concentrate as they ran from the room, towards the open door and away from the flames and heat. And than they were through the door, into bright sunlight and fresh air and he was hacking and coughing, trying to clear his lungs.

He felt himself being slowly set down on the ground. He looked up and saw the other two standing next to him, looking down at him, worry engraved on their faces. He tried to smile, but his face hurt from the movement, so it probably came out as a grimace. The look didn't vanish, but he couldn't do anything to reassure them. He was too tired, and he could feel the darkness coming in on his vision. He had to say something before he blacked out. Finally he just smiled slightly, and breathed out "Thank you." His voice soft yet rough as his eyes closed.

They could hear people around them murmuring, and than a voice shouting at them to move aside. Gaius came towards them, walking as fast as he could in his age. He saw Arthur crouched over Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to the side, worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" He demanded, as he drew near, looking down at the pale boy in front of him. Though he wasn't pale at the moment. Where the skin that showed it was covered in soot and smoke, it was bright red and splitting in some places.

"He…he ran into the fire, trying to save someone." Gwen finally answered as Gaius kneeled on the ground, taking out his medical bag and pulling out everything he needed.

"Merlin, why were you so foolish?" He asked softly. He squared his shoulders. "Gwen, I need you to go and get me clean water." She ran off and appeared a few minutes later, bucket in tow. Gaius had already stripped Merlin of his shirt, examining the skin that had been protected slightly from the fire's heat.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur finally asked him.

"Yes, but it will take him some time to heal. Ah, set it right here." He dipped a rag into the water and started to wash away the soot . By the time he finished, the water was filthy and Gwen had to go get another bucket full.

Gaius washed the burns as best he could and applied aloe and a disinfectant to them as an added measure. Taking out clean bandages, he wrapped up the more severe burns on his arms, neck, and face. "Arthur, I need you to carry him to my chamber while I check the others that are here. I will be there as soon as possible. If he wakes up, give him some water, but make him drink slowly and try to keep him from speaking too much." Arthur nodded as he picked up the pale boy in his arms.

Morgana and Gwen followed closely behind, unsure of what they should do. Merlin just lay in his arms, oblivious to what as going on around him.

xXx

Here is the end of this chapter. I'll explain more about what Merlin was thinking when he ran into the fire and finally, I will be able to make him sound like a real person and not a child as he will soon remember how to speak. I'll also be adding what exactly happened to him to him and his mother. So I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	5. Chapter 5

Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Chapter 5.

The flames, they were reaching higher, devouring everything in their path. He reached out, but jerked his hand back when they singed his flesh. He had to help, some way. He reached again, but before he could touch the flames again, he was falling, blackness swirling around him, blocking the bright flames, engulfing them, extinguishing them and leaving him in darkness.

And he was alone, no sense of what was going on or what was happening. Just floating through the blackness in search of something. He waited, and eventually, the blackness changed. Seemed brighter, less mind numbing. He could feel heat to his left, but it didn't hurt.

But than that thought had him noticing that he hurt. His skin felt dried out and drawn taunt. His leg hurt still, as did his unwounded leg. He felt wrung out, like a rag. His throat was parched and felt like someone had run sandpaper over it. Each breath hurt his lung and sucked away more moisture from his already dry mouth.

It took a few minutes of struggle to get his eyes to work and open up. He was back in the room. The one he'd first woken up in. The heat was the fire place. And the reason he felt so dried out had been because he'd run into a burning building. He winced at the stupidity of it. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. He'd just reacted, his body moving before he'd even thought about it.

He let out a sigh. He really needed to think more often before he went into action. He'd forgotten all about his magic. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt a cool cloth resting on his skin above the collar of his shirt. It certainly helped some. He looked up and saw Morgana staring at him, eyes worried.

He tried to smile, but it turned into a wince as something pulled. "How are you?" She asked him softly. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "You mustn't move too much. Gaius said you should rest for the time being."

"How long have I been out?" He asked softly, in a croaking voice.

She blinked at him, than answered. "A day and a half." No wonder he felt so thirsty. "Merlin…you can speak?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be able to?" He asked back, confused.

"It's just when we found you, you wouldn't speak and Gaius said that you couldn't speak because you didn't want to and me and Gwen tried to reteach you." She told him.

He frowned going back over the last couple of days, his mind going over the memories. "Oh. Uh...I guess I couldn't, could I. Sorry." He said softy.

She shook her head. "No need to apologize. He also said that you would eventually remember. Oh, here." She held out a cup to him. Helping him lean up slightly, he drank the cool water slowly, letting it slide around his mouth and down his throat, moistening it.

He gave a sigh and a nod of thanks. "Just sleep for now. We can talk later." He didn't even hear her as he went back under.

The next time he woke was easier and it was to his stomach growling from hunger as the scent of food wafted around him. He opened his eyes to see Gaius standing next to the bed. "Here." He held out another cup of water for him, which he drank gratefully.

Sighing he lay back. He watched him go over to the hearth, and ladle a bowl of what ever was in the cauldron over the fire. Coming back to Merlin, he set it down and helped him sit up. Merlin drank the warm broth down slowly, letting it seep into his bones.

By the time he finished drinking the broth down, he was tired again. He tried to stay awake, but Gaius gave him one look and knew he wouldn't be allowed to fight it. Sighing, he lay back down and drifted off to sleep again.

It took him another day and a half to be able to stay awake long enough to talk to them, but at the moment, they were all too busy to talk much. A sickness had broken out in a near by village, which had Gaius working non stop, Arthur was always busy as was Morgana now that she was allowed to work again. Gwen was of course busy, being a servant.

He was glad though. It gave him time to think about what he would say. He wouldn't say anything about his magic. He remembered Morgana and Gwen's warning about magic here. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about what had happened to him and his mother.

So he waited and thought as he grew stronger. He knew eventually he would have to speak, but he still was afraid of what they would say. Words hurt, no matter how you tried to ignore them.

xXx

This one was kind of short, I know. The next one will be longer. I promised to do some explaining, but that will wait till the next chapter, cause right now I'm sleepy and want to finish this up. So I'm stopping kind of early. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

Chapter 6.

He was awoken by the sound of the door to the room closing. Jerking awake, he saw all four of them standing there, watching him. He gave a sigh and lay back down. They came over and sat around him, except for Gaius who went to his work bench and started to mix something.

"How are you?" Morgana asked him. A small smile curving her lips.

"Fine." He said softly, his voice steady and clear.

She nodded. "Do you want to talk or do you just want to lay there?" She asked him.

"You can ask questions if you want." He said, keeping his voice neutral. He did want to talk, but he knew that the questions they would ask were going to reopen an unhealed wound.

"Well we know who your, and where your from. But we wondered how exactly you got from there to here and than got caught in the trap, the one Arthur set up." Arthur had the grace to at least look kind of sorry, but he kept his eyes on Merlin.

"Let's see, how I got caught in the trap. I wasn't looking and stepped into it. How I got from home to here is still a blur, kind of, I remember some parts, others not so well."

"Than start from the beginning." Gwen said softly her voice gentle, knowing somehow that this was going to be hard.

Nodding he started. "It about ten years ago. We had just gotten the harvest in…"

* * *

"_Merlin, I need you to go out and get some more wood. We're going to need it for winter."_

_ He nodded to her, grabbing the small hatchet by the door._

_Soon he was out of the village, running over newly harvested fields and along dusty trails. Now that the rainy season was over, things had started to dry up. He ran through the woods, excited to be able to get away from his chores long enough to have fun._

_Deciding to practice a little bit, he headed for the clearing he'd found the other day. Upon arrival, he let a whistle out, the high pitched notice echoing through the forest. A few minutes later, a shadow detached itself out from under a large bush._

_He smiled at the small wolf that came towards him. He befriended it a year ago when he'd helped it after it had gotten hurt. Holding up a hand, the wolf stopped. Turning, he set the hatchet on the ground, leaning it against the tree, than turned back. The wolf pup was sitting there panting, waiting for him to change with a wolf-like smile on it's muzzle._

_Laughing, he swiftly took hold of his magic, letting it flow out from his core and engulf him. He felt himself shrinking, his body elongating as it grew fur. Finally, he was on all fours, the shape of wolf taking that of a boy. He jumped at the other pup in joy and they were off racing._

_He'd learned this trick at the same time he had found the pup. He'd so wanted to be a wolf like it, and his magic had taken over. It had taken him two days to figure out how to become human again and had gotten an earful from his mother for messing around with magic when he should have been doing his chores. Now he could do it on whim and change back to human just as fast._

_He'd been playing for about an hour when the other pup stopped in front of him. Stopping too, he looked ahead. There was the wolf pack that lived in this forest. The alpha stepped forward, hackles raised. "You should not be here warlock. You should be home."_

"_Why, I'm allowed to play aren't I?" he asked, slightly defensive._

"_You should head home now." The wolf came closer, using its head and paws to turn him._

_He could see what the wolf had been talking about. In the distance, a large plume of black smoke rose over the trees. It was coming from the village. He ran, using all of his strength and magic to carry him through the trees and towards home._

_Yet, even with all the magic in the world, it still wouldn't have been enough to get him there in time or given him enough power to put it out. His house wasn't the only one on fire, but it was the only one he cared about._

_Changing back quickly, he stood there staring at the flames engulfing the thatched roof and dried wooden walls. He tried to run into the house, but the flames beat him back, too hot for his body to handle. He just stood there, watching his home and life burn before his eyes._

_After awhile, people started to move again, checking on the live stock, other houses. Going through the burnt ones checking for hidden heat spots. They saved his house for last, afraid to break his vigil in front of the house, but when they did, he finally roused himself. He asked if any had seen his mother. None had, she had still been the house when it went up._

_He found out what really happened that night. It had been raiders, attacking them for their harvest. His mother had tried to keep them out of the house. They'd struck her down and raided it before locking her inside and setting it alight._

_He listened to this in a heavy silence. His mind raging at what had been done. He couldn't even hear them talking anymore, his ears were ringing loudly. After awhile he couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the home he had been invited into, ignoring their yells for him to come back. He just ran and ran, legs pumping as he ran from the one place he had ever called home. He was alone now, and nothing would ever be the same._

_He hadn't even noticed when he'd shifted, taking on a shape that was second nature to him. A shape better equipped to run as far and fast as he wanted to. He sensed more than saw the other wolves as they joined him in his run. Each giving him silent support. So he ran, fleeing his now destroyed home, his emotions and his humanity as he took to the wild._

* * *

Merlin stared into space as he finished. He told them the basics of what happened, leaving out any parts that involved him using magic or any references to magic. Sometime during the telling, he drawn his knees up, wrapping his arms around them in support. He was surprised though that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It felt more like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest and he could breath easier now.

The room was silent as they took in everything he'd told them. "You mean, you've lived off the land since you were what, ten?" Gwen asked him. He just nodded.

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up here." Arthur said aloud.

Merlin sighed. "I don't really remember. Most of the time I spent alone is a blur, living from one day to the next. Maybe I don't really want to remember." Merlin added softly.

"Well for now, that will be all. You don't have to tell us anymore Merlin, but thank you for talking to us." She stood up and walked over to him, giving him a brief hug before she left calling for Gwen to follow. She too gave him a small hug before leaving.

Arthur let out a snort. "Girls, always got to get all sentimental over everything." Merlin just smiled. He didn't care, it was the thought that counted. "Well I had better get to bed. See you later Merlin." He walked by him and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Merlin just sat there, staring at the door before rousing himself. He turned to look at Gaius who was still mixing things. "Do you miss her?" he asked him.

Gaius set his things down and turned to look at him. "Yes. She was a dear friend of mine and I was much grieved at her passing, but I am also glad that you survived. She maybe dead Merlin, but she lives on through you and she would be proud of you."

He nodded. "I'm going to bed now." He lay down on the cot, keeping his head turned away from the older man as the tears ran down his cheeks.

xXx

So you all now know what happened to him. Makes me sad, but I must strive forward to finish this fanfiction. I'll get the next chapter up when I can.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG WARNING TO ALL, THIS IS WHEN IT BECOME NC-17, THOUGH IT CONTINUES ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER, BE WARNED THAT YAOI MAN-ON-MAN HOMOEROTICA IS ABOUT TO START SO LOOK AWAY OR WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER NINE TO CONTINUE THE STORY.  
****THANK YOU FOR READING.  
****UNTIL NEXT TIME  
****~RIEYA**

**

* * *

****Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

Chapter 7.

Merlin walked the halls in silence, feet a silent padding of soft leather on stone. Over two months had passed and he was for lack of a better term, content. He still grieved for his mother, but it had lessened over the time spent here. When added with all the stories about his mother's childhood spent in Camelot, which he'd found out after the 'big reveal' as he called, it helped the pain lessen and let him continue on with life.

Although he was friends with both Arthur and Morgana, he soon realized that he couldn't show that friendship as openly as he had wanted. It was something to do with the fact that it was improper for royalty to befriend peasants, really stupid if you asked him.

Though he could still be friends with Gwen openly all he wanted. He'd even befriended some of Arthur's knights, mainly Lancelot, who had no qualms about status. He had been given a job by Gaius as his delivery boy, running through the castle, city and even outer villages to deliver much needed potions.

He actually rather enjoyed that, since it let him stretch his legs. Ten years as a wolf was a hard habit to break and he just loved to run. He'd even once gotten in a contest with some of Arthur's knights, with Arthur's permission of course. A race to see who could beat him. None had, which left him in the good graces of many of them, even if he'd beaten them. Apparently, they enjoyed a good competitor and competition.

When ever he caught himself reminiscing about his life before the fire, he had to stop himself before it went to far. He was still kind of shocked at how much his life had changed. In the village, he'd been tolerated, the village's little secret. Here, he was just Merlin, the pale, skinny guy who ran really fast.

Tough Morgana, Gwen, and eventually Gaius knew about his magic, Arthur was still in the dark. Mainly because he was Uther's son and he didn't want Arthur to have to chose between his father and him. So it remained a secret, though it was hard. His magic wanted to be used, to be let free as it used to be when he was a child and as a wolf.

At least once a week, he would wonder off into the woods surrounding Camelot and let his magic go, pouring out of him like an over full wine skin. Usually nothing happened except the plants looked slightly greener than others, or a few animals would come to investigate. Once though, he'd met something he hadn't thought would be near here. It was a smallish horse, white as virgin snow with a crystalline horn thrusting from it's brow like a beacon. He hadn't touched it, but he watched in wonder as the unicorn looked him over with mournful eyes before it disappeared back into the forest.

Stepping out onto the sunlit courtyard, he let his eyes rove over the people that scattered it. A few visiting nobles gossiped with each other. Servants rushed to and fro on unknown errands. Peasants and higher class citizens rubbed elbows as they walked to and fro from the castle on business.

It still amazed him how many people could live so close together in one area. There were so many varieties of folk, trades, and personalities that he could never get enough…and yet he still felt slightly nervous around them, as if they could see through him and find him lacking. He knew it was a stupid fear, one Morgana and Gwen were trying to fix when he'd told him about it, but it still cropped up at the most incontinent moments.

Like standing before the king as he looked him over. He just seemed to look right through him as he asked Gaius about Merlin. When all was explained, the king just dismissed he was even there and talked to Gaius about some medical thing. He hadn't stayed to listen, beating a fast retreat to the other side of the castle.

Going down the steps, he wasn't paying attention to those around him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun to find Arthur smirking down at him. "_Mer_lin, no need to die of fright to impress me."

Merlin glared at him. He didn't know what he hated more, the way Arthur drew out his name like that, or that infuriating smirk and attitude that screamed out 'arrogant prat'. He settled for both, but waited to see what Arthur wanted without smacking him in public. That would land him in the stocks faster than he cared.

"What do you want, A- Sire?" He caught his slip and changed it.

Arthur's smirk just got bigger. "Actually to invite you along on a little hunting trip. I don't want to bring my knights with me, but father won't let me go alone. You won't have to hunt if you don't want to, but you'll have to watch our stuff and the horses."

Merlin considered this. A chance to get away from the castle for while. To take in the forest's sights, smells and sounds. Deciding it was worth dealing with Arthur, he nodded. "I'll have to inform Gaius, but I don't mind."

Arthur smirked again, but it morphed briefly into a genuine smile before disappearing. Arthur nodded sharply. "Gather your things and meet me at the stables than." He didn't even say good bye, just strode off into the castle again.

"Prat." He muttered under his breath as he followed him back inside.

Gwen watched from Morgana's window as the two figures rode out of the courtyard into the city. "Do you think Merlin knows?" She asked her mistress softly.

"Knows what?" She asked, checking her hair in the mirror.

Gwen turned around, looking at her mistress in the mirror. "About Arthur's feelings towards him. I mean, he hides it well, but something like that is hard to miss."

"Oh." She thought it over. "Actually, no. I don't think he has a clue. Though I'm not surprised." She answered, picking up a necklace to look it over.

Gwen walked over to her and helped put it on. "What do you mean?"

"Gwen, how could he know of anything like that. He's spent the last ten years alone in the woods. That's like saying a blind person knows how to read, when they've never seen letters." She paused as she thought something over. "Though, if the way he's been acting around Arthur is any indication, I'd say his subconscious knows something. You can just feel the tension between them can't you." They both laughed at this.

"Oh, it would be wonderful if they got together. Arthur's been so lonely since that fiasco with Sophia and than with Vivian. I don't think he's ever let go of how he was manipulated by them. He's probably sworn off women for life." Morgana ranted, anger boiling just below the surface as she remembered the distraught look Arthur had had when he'd shown up in her rooms after finding out about first Sophia than Vivian. It had taken months for him to get over them, and even than he still had a shield around his heart. "Let's just see what happens. Who knows, maybe some good will come from this." Gwen nodded and followed her mistress out of the room.

Merlin watched Arthur as he rode ahead. For being so carefree when he'd asked him to come, he certainly was tense now. Almost as if he was nervous about something, what he couldn't place. He didn't push for information. They were still too close to the castle to let the act go, but he decided to bid his time. Arthur would eventually talk to him.

Instead, he busied himself with watching the countryside amble by. By this time of year, they would soon be getting ready to harvest the fields. He wondered briefly if anyone had planted the fields his mother had worked. It hurt a little, but he hope someone had. That way he knew at least someone was able to live life. He had no wish to go back and claim it and he didn't want it to sit there and rot either.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he didn't see Arthur stop ahead. At least the horse was, for it followed the example and stopped beside Arthur's horse. He glanced up and looked around. They had entered the forest and were now far in. They stood in a clearing off of the well used trail they had followed.

"This is it. We'll camp here for tonight than head out hunting tomorrow." He announced loudly. Merlin just nodded, sliding down from the horse gingerly. He still wasn't used to riding the animal and always ended up saddle sore.

He glanced at the sky, surprised that it was nearly dark. They'd been riding for a few hours, but he hadn't realized it was that late when they left. He turned to Arthur. "I guess I'm stuck with putting the tent up." He said aloud.

Arthur just looked at him as if he'd said something stupid, before he smiled. "Why do you think I brought you?" he said pratishly. Merlin just glared and stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing their thing from the horses back.

They sat around the fire, just the two of them as the night drew in around them. It was peaceful, the silence comfortable since neither usually chatted a lot, not like Morgana or Gwen.

Arthur reached out and turned the spit, eyeing the cooking meat with a practiced eye before declaring that it was done. Merlin nodded and stood to grab their plates from the saddle bags. When he came back, Arthur was holding the spit before himself. Sitting down near him he held out the plates as Arthur slide the two pieces of cooked meat off of the spit.

They ate in silence, each in their own thoughts as they chew mechanically. As he chewed though, Merlin's eyes kept flicking up to glance at Arthur. The fire light played along his features, highlighting some while shadowing others. The light seemed to lighten his blond hair even more, making it more golden than blond. It suited him some how. The golden prince of Camelot. Their future king.

He wondered briefly if he would still be in Camelot by the time Arthur was crowned it's king. He hoped so. He wanted to see how Arthur looked with the mantle of kingship on him, to see the crowds cheering harder than ever for their new king.

Turning his eyes away, he finished off his meal, licking his finger of any last traces of food. He didn't see Arthur's eyes on him, staring at his mouth as the pink tongue stuck out. He didn't see the mesmerized look he had as they wet pale fingers in a quest for any last bit of food, a habit from living on his own for so long.

Finally, Arthur dragged his gaze away, staring moodily into the flames, a confused Merlin just now noticing the now frustrated Arthur. Thinking along different lines as to his grouchiness, he complemented him on the food. "It was nothing, Merlin. Really, it was nothing." He was still frustrated, but he tried to hide behind his mask as he said this.

Still unsure as to the reason of Arthur's mood, he lay down, stretching out towards the fire slightly, keeping feet well away from the flames. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the forest around him. He could hear the horses off to the side, whickering as the munched drowsily on some grass. The birds were settling down, most of the big forest creatures had already either settled or risen to face the night. It was peaceful and made him think back to when he'd been a wolf, to nights spent hunting or just running just for the fun of it. He couldn't help smile slightly at the memory.

Arthur was next to him. He could hear his soft breathing, regular if a little fast. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, softer than the fire but still just a strong. He could smell him too. Leather and oil from cleaning weapons and armor. The stuff he used to wash his hair and body along with horse from the ride here and some sweat. It was the scent underneath that interested him the most. It was subtle, few would have noticed it. He smelled of the forest during spring when everything was just starting to grow, of metal, and his own musk. It was his own unique scent and Merlin liked it, though he would never admit to it.

He sighed and opened his eyes slowly. He glancing up to see Arthur watching him. "What?" he asked nervously. Was there something on his face? In his teeth? He watched in confusion as something flashed in his eyes. As if he'd come to some decision. His jaw clinching in determination.

Merlin watched in confusion as he leaned forward, bending at the waist until he hovered above him. He was close enough to see his cheeks flushed slightly. To see flecks of gray in those clear blue eyes, long golden lashes fluttering briefly to his cheek before his eyes opened again. A few golden freckles adorned his nose, a dimple stuck out subtly near his mouth. His lips were well formed, the bottom slightly fuller than the upper.

Merlin took this all in one glance, still unsure what was going on. He frown slightly, as something stirred inside. Some instinct to reach out a hand and touch that golden skin, to see if it was as smooth as it looked. What was this?

He didn't have time to contemplate anymore as Arthur caught his eye than lowered his head slowly, never losing eye contact. He felt smooth skin brush his cheekbone, slide down his cheek. Another brush to his jaw line…and than lips on lips. All without losing eye contact.

He felt that thing stirring again, stronger. This was strange, in a pleasant way. Finally, Arthur pulled back, eyes watching him. "Wha-what was that?" He finally asked aloud, voice surprisingly hoarse, as if there was gravel in his throat. He was starting to feel hyperaware for some reason, and the only time he'd felt like that was when danger was around.

"It was a kiss." Arthur said softly, voice in the same state as his.

"A kiss…it was, nice." He finally admitted. He'd remembered somewhat vaguely his mother explaining this to him. He'd asked why Gavin was touching lips with Jean behind a tree. His mother a explained it to him, but when he asked if he could do it to her too, she had said no, that only if you like or loved someone could you do it to them. He'd than run to his mother and pecked her on the lips. She smiled and hugged him, but said he could just kiss them on the cheek too, instead of the lips. So he kissed her on the cheek, too.

Arthur looked surprised at the admittance. A rare smile crossed his face, making him look younger, more approachable. "Would you like me to do it again?" He asked hesitantly. Merlin nodded. Arthur obliged, bringing their lips together with slightly more force. He felt his blood stirring again, his face and body heating up slightly.

When Arthur pulled back he had a frown on his face. "What is it?" He asked nervously.

"Why do I feel like this?" He asked, confused.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like my heart won't stop racing. I feel so warm and tingly, but I feel nervous too. Why is that?" He was genuinely confused. It was a nice feeling, don't get him wrong, but it was new and he liked to Know what was happening.

Arthur actually snorted at him. "Merlin, are you saying you've never felt like this before?" Merlin shook his head. "You have never lain with another person intimately, male or female?"

He scowled up at him and shook his head. "I haven't been in the company of another human for the last ten years. When would I have lain with someone? And what do you mean intimately?"

Arthur just smiled at this naivety. "Would you like me to show you what I mean?" Merlin thought about it for a second, than nodded. Arthur smiled again, reaching a hand up to stroke across he cheekbone again. "Alright, but you must say something if you become frightened or don't want to continue. Do you understand?" he asked him and Merlin nodded. He got up than, reaching down a hand to lift him up.

Merlin grabbed it and let himself be helped up. Once up, Arthur tugged on his hand, pulling him into his arms and kissing him again. He pulled back. "Are you still sure?" He asked again. Ignoring him, he went on an impulse and leaned forward, bring their lips together again. Arthur held him close, standing there as Merlin explored the feeling of it. Right before they pulled apart, Arthur's tongue shot out, swiping once over his lips before he pulled back. "Than come into the tent." He said, voice husky as Merlin followed obediently, pulse picking up in anticipation, a hand touching tingling lips.

xXx

And cliffhanger. Sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to get the smut you've been waiting for. Let the kisses tide you over until I'm done with the next chapter.

I actually had no idea how I was going to get to this point until I started typing tonight. I just kept coming out slowly, bit by bit until I finally saw the golden halo of an idea awaiting me on how to achieve my much wanted smut. So low and behold here it is. Enjoy.

Until next Time

~Reiya


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: M/M Yaoi homoerotic sex ahead. If you do not want to read this, than wait until the next chapter to continue this story. No flaming or bad critisism either. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**~Reiya**

**

* * *

**

Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

Chapter 8.

Arthur had him stand there for a second as he brought the two bed rolls together, making a larger sleeping area. When he was done, he turned back to him, beckoning with a finger over to the makeshift bed. "Sit down and take off your boots." He instructed.

Doing as told, he unlaced them, tugging his feet out of them. He'd always hated them anyways. The hurt his feet, making them feel squished, when he'd rather feel the earth and grass under and between his toes.

Arthur grabbed the boots, setting them over to where he'd put his. Merlin watched him turn around, the look in his eyes making him think of a predator with it's prey cornered. Coming towards him, he sat down next to him, hand reaching out to wrap around the back of his neck. A tug and Arthur's lips were on his again, more forceful than before.

Merlin let him, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. A hand at his chest was pushing gently, slowly forcing him back until he was laying flat in his back with Arthur leaning over him again.

The hand at his chest slide up leisurely, sliding along clothe and skin until it reached his face, cradling the pale cheek that was slowly becoming flushed. Leaning down, he kissed again, harder, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, making him gasp at the sensation. Arthur took advantage of this, slowly sliding in, tongue exploring him. Smooth cheeks, ridged roof, rough tongue, slick and slightly sharp teeth.

He shivered from the contact, a small moan escaping his throat almost unwillingly. This was so new and yet felt right. Like when he'd first started to use his magic as a child. Letting instinct take over, he felt his arms move, hands sliding up until they threaded through the blond strands. The strands were silky and soft, sliding through his fingers with ease and with little resistance from knots.

Arthur pulled back slightly, looking down at him. He smiled again, his own fingers winding through short thick ebony strands. The light of the fire flickered through a crack in the front of the tent, casting his cheek bones into sharp relief, made the dark strands shine both orange and blue. "Merlin…?" The question hung between them, waiting for permission from the sorcerer.

He nodded, biting his lip as he felt a wave of _something_ flow through his body to settle low in his abdomen. It sat there, getting larger and drawing in tighter at each new feeling, each touch and kiss. He felt slightly nervous of what it meant, of what was to come. Yet, he felt safe here, with Arthur holding him like this, safer than he'd felt in a long time and it helped ease the nerves until they were nonexistent.

He leaned down again, capturing his lips sweetly as one of his hands extracted themselves from his hair, traveling down his body till it reached the hem of his tunic. The rough material had bunched up slightly as he lay there.

Arthur slowly slide his hand under the fabric, testing to see how he would react. As roughened fingertips met smooth skin, he felt a tingle shoot through his veins. His breathing hitched slightly as more skin came into contact until Arthur's whole hand was resting against his flat stomach.

The muscles in his abdomen were twitching maddeningly, the heat from the dry palm seeping into his flesh. Than the fingers were moving, tracing slow lines of fire across skin and muscle. The designs started to inch higher, until by the time his hand reached his chest, Merlin was breathing irregularly and his shirt was bunched up underneath his back and armpits.

Arthur stared down at the pale skin that had been exposed. A few scars dotted here and there, but it remained almost completely unmarred. He bent down and kissed just above the belly button, tongue flicking out to catch a brief taste of that tempting flesh.

He could feel the muscles underneath his lips jump at the taste and smiled against his stomach. His reactions were refreshing, so pure and unguarded. With that feeling came an even deeper one, a need to posses, to claim and defile. To have Merlin wanting, begging him, even when he didn't know what it was he wanted.

He pulled back and lifted him up slightly, helping him out of his shirt. It landed in a heap somewhere in the tent, but neither cared as he stole another kiss. He pressed into his mouth, dominating with tongue and teeth as the paler male just held on for dear life.

He could feel his hands clutching at his back and shoulders. They trembled slightly…and than he realized that it might not be just lust that made them tremble. He gentled the kiss, hands reaching up to cup his face in a gentle hold that contradicted the harsh need clawing through his veins just under the skin.

They pulled apart, breathing uneven and a small, thankful smile crossed his face at what Arthur was doing for him. He could feel the tension in his shoulders and back as he held himself in check. It didn't take a genius to realize that Arthur was holding back, but it certainly helped steady his nerves.

He let his hand reach up to brush the blond strands from out of his eyes, his fingers trailing down his face and neck to rest over his beating heart. It was strong and steady, if a little fast. Taking a quick breath to steady himself, he gripped the clothe underneath his palm and tugged lightly up, trying to convey a message without words.

He watched as Arthur looked down at his hand than back up at his face as he realized what Merlin wanted him to do. Silently, he sat up, and tugged at the clothe until his torso was bared to his seeking gaze.

He hadn't realized just how different they were compared to each other. Where he was lean bordering skinny, Arthur was muscled and broad. Pale skin stood in contrast to gold. He reached out tentatively, fingertips running slowly over defined muscle. He watched in wonder as muscles jumped and twitched, feeling the raw pour just underneath the surface.

If ever there had been someone he would be willing to submit to, Arthur was the one. Years of wolf instincts were screaming at him to submit, but he didn't want to, not yet anyways. He wanted Arthur to force him, to use that raw power and strength to take complete control over him.

The knowledge alone was a heady thing, making his mind spin as his hands continued to travel over toned chest and shoulders, down defined arms to stop at the hands resting on either side of his head.

He could see it, that flash of defiance. His hands clenched into the bedding underneath him as a mental growl sounded in his head. A cheeky smile spread over his pale face. It was on then. He would give Merlin something to smile about, even if it wasn't very funny.

He grabbed at his wrists, pinning them on each side of his head, grinning down at him as the paler male strained against his grip. He wanted to play the game of dominance, than two could play it. He leaned down and kissed him again. He shifted his body, bringing it the rest of the way over his body until he straddled his waist.

He pulled back. "_Mer_lin." His voice came out sounding like gravel, low and roughened. He felt the barely discernible shiver run up his body. Fuel for the fire. He kissed him again, hard and than pulled back and started to kiss down his jaw line, stopping at the spot behind his ear, sucking harshly until he withered underneath him. Continuing on, he traveled down his neck, leaving red marks wherever he felt like.

He realized, with some amusement, that this had started to get out of his control. He'd wanted to take things slow and gentle. Something about Merlin made him throw those plans out the window. It was his first time, so he would be gentle, but it didn't mean he had to cuddle him. No, this was something deeper, darker, more animalistic. He was claiming this man, marking him as his and _his_ alone.

Merlin could feel the change in him almost instantly. The leader in him, the being that lived to give commands and to be followed, had taken his challenge to heart. The challenge to one's power, whether animal or man, was never taken lightly. Arthur was going to make sure he knew his place…and he wanted it. That thought made his lungs stutter momentarily, his knees going weak.

His hands twitched, wanting to touch more of this man that hovered above him. Arthur restrained him, not letting him do what he wanted most. Instead, he kissed down his body, biting and sucking at his skin. Merlin's skin was becoming even more hypersensitive, shocks traveling through his body at the merest touch.

Than Arthur stopped just above his left nipple, breath ghosting over that sensitive piece of flesh. He felt his breath hitch, begging silently for Arthur to continue. He remained frustratingly still, just waiting. With a low growl, Merlin arched his back, begging for the touch he craved.

He felt his smirk as his lips brushed softly across the hardening nub. His breath hissed out softly at the touch, mostly because it wasn't enough. The rest was because Arthur knew what he was doing to him, and he was taking delight in torturing him. "Arthur…" He tried to sound angry, but it just came out slightly breathless, more a whine than a growl.

The sound of his voice, begging for something he didn't even know about, made his mind crow in triumph. He didn't delay though as he complied to Merlin's plea. His mouth descended onto the tempting flesh, blowing hot breath against the sensitized skin. He felt it harden even more. He traced around and around it with his tongue, savoring the taste as he listened to Merlin's near silent moans.

Shifting slightly, he ran careful teeth over heated skin, scraping softly. Merlin cried out at the feeling above him, arms straining even more as he fought Arthur's hold. He started to worry at it, biting gently before blowing on it gently, trying to sooth the irritated flesh somewhat.

He didn't give Merlin time to recover, giving the right nipple the same treatment as the first. By the time he had finished, Merlin was panting harshly, sweat beading on his forehead. It was almost time, but there was one more thing he had to do first. He _would_ make him submit, no matter how many dirty tricks he had to use.

He went back up to his mouth, kissing him languidly as his tongue licked the inside of his mouth, drawing out a soft moan from him. He sucked softly at the tongue pushing at him, dominating him easily. He pulled back, teeth running over his lower lip in a soft bite.

Merlin's eyes were glazed over, his breath coming out in pants, his face flushed. With his kiss reddened lips and disheveled hair, he looked positively edible…but he hadn't completely submitted yet. He shifted his hands up, using one to hold both, the other twining through hair to grasp at it harshly, pulling his head to the side.

He bite down…hard. The taste of iron filling his mouth. Merlin's body struggled underneath his own, almost as if fighting it by instinct. He stopped abruptly, body quivering as he gave, tension draining out of him. Arthur pulled back, licking up a few stray drops of red fluid that clung to the pale skin of his neck.

He looked up into his eyes and saw it. Submission, he had accepted Arthur as his dominate and given in. He was Arthur's now, marked by teeth and soon to be claimed by body. He felt the thrill go through him. He released the trapped hands, bracing himself above Merlin as he stared down at him.

He leaned down, nose centimeters from Merlin's. "Tell me Merlin. Tell me what you want." He demanded lowly, seeing lust building in blue eyes.

"I…I don't know." He breathed out, voice shaking.

"Tell me." He demanded again.

"I…I want you." He said softly, staring back with emotion after emotion shining through his eyes: want, lust, nerves, fear, confusion, frustration.

He didn't even say anything else, just slide a hand down the pale, lean body underneath him. He kept his eyes on him as his hand came closer and closer. Fingers touched clothe and stopped just above where he ached for touch the most.

He was about to say something, but Arthur stopped him with just a touch. Fingers grazing over his hardened flesh briefly. Fire shot through his veins before more pooled in his abdomen. "Arthur…please." He begged.

"What?" He asked him.

"Please touch me." He nearly sobbed out, voice quivering.

He complied brushing back over him. He gasped softly. He felt a soft tugging at the front of his breeches as Arthur loosened the laces there…and than his hand was gliding under the clothe…and oh it was so much better with skin touching skin.

He felt a cry rip from his throat as he gripped him. Another tug, and the clothe was sliding down. He lifted his hips, helping out. He'd felt constrained, the clothe too tight. He gripped the bedding in a vice as fingers played along heated skin, trailing along the underside of his shaft in a slow glide that was leaving him breathless.

Than the hand was gone, and he was blinking slowly through a haze of pleasure, trying to see why Arthur had stopped. His eyes widened fractionally as he watched Arthur finish undressing. Dark breeches slide down slim hips, more golden skin revealed with slightly curly golden hair…and when he was done, he stood proudly, heated flesh jutting out of a bed of golden hair.

His mouth went dry at the sight of him. Arthur just stalked forward, muscles shifting with coiled strength, a thing of beauty. Arthur knelt down next to him, eyes scanning his flushed body with a look of something close to hunger.

"Are you ready, _Mer_lin?" He asked him softly. He let a hand stray up to brush at a flushed cheek. He could see the nervousness resurface, but they were both too far gone to let that stop them. His head shifted subtly, nodding yes.

He smiled down at him, bending down to kiss him as one hand snaked under the pillow. He pulled out a small vial, clutching it in slightly unsteady hands. Steeling himself, he pulled back and moved down his body, leaving another trail of kisses.

Settling himself between long pale legs, he looked up his body to see Merlin watching him. "I need you to listen to me Merlin. This will be uncomfortable at first. It might even hurt a little. It can't be helped since it is your first time. I need you to trust me and know that I won't hurt you on purpose."

He smiled, his breathtaking smile that always made his heart beat erratically, and nodded with trust in his eyes. Nodding to himself, he opened the vial and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He circled his entrance slowly, letting the oil coat the puckered skin there. Pressing slowly with each circle, he slowly penetrated past the tight ring of muscle there.

Merlin shifted his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable. Pausing, he continued on, letting his finger sink deeper until he reached his limit. Pulling back slowly, he started all over again, adding a second finger.

He felt muscle contract and stopped his hand, waiting for it to loosen slightly. A few deep breaths from him and the muscles loosened enough to let him continue. He pressed forward, scissoring gently, stretching unwilling muscle.

By the time he repeated with a third finger, Merlin's breathing had sped up to a noticeable pitch. Hs hips shifted again, pushing slightly against his fingers. Ignoring that, he went on a quick search, seeking that bundle of nerves hidden within his body. He knew he'd found it when he felt him stiffen, a surprised gasp escaping from his throat.

He pulled out reluctantly, watching Merlin as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you ready, Merlin?" He asked him. A nod of his head. He leaned forward, hands worming underneath his body to lift and turn him. He positioned him on hands and knees, head bent down. "I need you to breath for this part. It may hurt some, but it _will_ get better." Merlin just nodded his head, arms braced.

He knelt behind him, hands grasping his hips as he positioned himself behind him. A small push had him past the ring of muscle and he paused, waiting for the go ahead. When he remained reasonable relaxed, he continued on, pushing slowly. He was seated up to the base when he tightened up. Leaning over him, he ran soothing hands over his back.

Ah, but it hurt. He hadn't lied on that part. What he hadn't said though was the feeling of awe he felt as he slowly sank in, the feeling of being filled so completely. He willed his muscles to relax and eventually they obeyed.

He pushed back, trying to take in more of him. A sharp hiss behind him had him stopping. Had he hurt him? He relaxed when he just lay his forehead against his back, a groan coming out of him with a deep vibration against his skin.

"Merlin?" He asked.

He didn't even answer, just pushed back again, giving permission with his body. He felt him pull back slowly, the muscles still tight, and than he was back pushing harder than before. He clutched at the bedding, breath gasping out.

This continued on for a few minutes, the slow build of power around, behind, _inside_ him. He could feel himself falling apart, rushing towards…_something_, but he didn't know what. He hoped they would get to it soon. He felt like he was about to explode with pleasure alone.

Thrust in, out…and than he hit it. That spot from before. He felt his muscles spasm, but held on. Arthur was curled along his back, breath panting hot and harsh into his ear as he moved. He shifted his weight…and than he was fisting him again, stroking him with each thrust, doubling the sensation's onslaught his mind.

He nearly screamed at the double attack, but held himself together. Not yet, not yet. He kept repeating that in his mind as Arthur worked at him. They were both close. Arthur kissed messily along his spine, reaching the bite mark and sucked at it.

That was the final blow. He actually did scream this time, heat pouring out of him with all his energy as white flashed across his vision. His whole body froze momentarily. He could feel Arthur stiffen behind him and than heat poured into him, striking against sensitive flesh and drawing out the pleasure even more.

They collapsed into a heap, covered in sweat and other fluids. Arthur gently pulled out of him before turning him on his side. He lay down next to him, breath harsh and fast.

Merlin looked to be still in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss. Yet he still found the strength to smile at him, happy and content, like a cat lazing in the sun. He reached out and pulled him into his arms, feeling his heart beat slow, Arthur, too, felt content.

After a few minutes, he sat up. He looked down at the sleepy man. Merlin's gaze was half lidded, clearly nearly asleep. He smiled and lifted him up, pulling the blankets out from under his limp, pliant body.

He'd just pulled the blanket back when he saw the scarring on his leg. It was ugly and large, testament of what had happened. He lifted the leg up and kissed the scar softly, tenderly. "I'm sorry…about this. It was my fault you got hurt." He mumbled to him.

"Don't be. Because of that trap, I met you." He held out a hand towards Arthur. Smiling softly, he took hold of it and let him pull him down on the bedding, pulling the blankets over them. Grabbing him by his upper arms, he positioned him to his liking: head just under his chin, arm draped across torso, legs intertwined, arms encircling waist. Sighing happily, he listened to Merlin's breathing slowly even out and deepen to that of sleep. Deciding it was time to follow for once, he followed him into sleep.

xXx

[Blush] Not really, more on the sleepy side with this one. I was up till past midnight typing it up and now I'm just dead to anything. Maybe tomorrow? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this lovely piece of delicious smut. I actually had no idea which way this was going to go when I first started to type, but it finally settled on Really Dominant!Arthur and Submissive!Merlin. If you don't like this type of pairing or how I typed it, you may critique my work with reviews, but I will not tolerate criticizing it. I hope you enjoyed!

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Merlin woke slowly to the sound of the forest around them. He was warm and comfortable and didn't want to move. So he just lay there listening to the trees and animals around them waken to a new dawn.

He listened to the birds whistling and chirping happily as they flew from branch to branch. At the same time, he was listening to the beating heart underneath his ear, the chest rising and falling with each breath. It was a soothing rhythm and made him smile.

He should have noticed Arthur was awake, but he was too busy listening to his heart beat to notice his change in breathing. He was startled into opening his eyes as arms encircled his waist. Looking up, he was met by sky blue eyes.

They appeared guarded, waiting to see what he would say. Merlin just smiled though, stretching his head up to brush his lips against Arthur's. Arthur seemed to have caught onto his mood, because he was smiling right back, pulling him up so Merlin didn't have to stretch so far to reach him.

They lay like that for about ten minutes, just kissing…but eventually hunger forced them to part. Arthur just smirked at the noises Merlin's stomach was making and sat up. Merlin glared at him in annoyance, but copied all the same.

Standing, he went to stretch and was pulled up short by aching muscles in places he didn't know could ache. It wasn't like a stabbing pain. It was dull enough to ignore mostly, but he knew it was going to make itself known at some inconvenient moments

Looking around, he started hunting for his clothes. He found his shirt and pants on opposite sides of the tent, his shoes were where he had left them. He also found Arthur's shirt on top of the boots, and his pants had somehow been thrown half out of the tent in their rush last night.

Handing them to Arthur, he started to dress, pulling on the clothes without too much difficulty. He finished and left Arthur to finish dressing. Walking outside, he saw that the fire had died down to a few glowing embers.

Setting a few twigs and dried leaves on them, he blew until a small flame appeared. By the time Arthur exited the tent, dressed and groomed, he had the fire going and was digging through their supplies to cook breakfast.

"After we eat, there's a small stream that way we can use to clean up." Arthur said aloud as he helped Merlin get food out. It was just some bread, a hunk of cheese and some dried pieces of meat. Cutting the bread, cheese, and meat into fat slices , they combined it all together and toasted it all lightly with the fire. It wasn't much, but by the time they finished, their stomachs were happy.

Deciding that they couldn't eat anymore, they went off to the stream to clean themselves of last nights evidence. As Merlin crouched there in the water, he felt like there were eyes watching him. Turning, he saw Arthur watching him. There was a gleam to his eyes and a proud smirk on his lips that made Merlin flush slightly, but he didn't try to hide himself from it.

Standing, he walked over to wrap his arms his neck and pull him down for another kiss. He obliged, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and pulling him close as their lips locked. Eventually, they pulled apart, needing air, but they spent the rest of their bath washing each other.

They set about cleaning up their camp, stowing their tent and things away in the packs atop the horses. Soon finished, they mounted up and left, following a thin ribbon of trail as Arthur continued the hunt that they had left off yesterday.

* * *

They were supposed to be hunting…well Arthur was. Merlin had been dragged along for the ride, though he didn't really mind, contrary to all his mumbling and grumbling the whole ride. They were supposed to be hunting, but instead Arthur had him pressed up against a tree, attacking his neck like it was some bizarre treat. Merlin of course didn't mind, but really, if you say your going hunting, you should at least stick to it.

Through half lidded eyes, he could see the horses some feet away, with all of their things tied to the saddles as the horses grazed and waited for their masters to finished what they were doing. Arthur bit down on the spot on his neck from last night and he felt his knees weaken marginally, drawing his attention back to Arthur.

It was the horse's scream of fear that brought them back to reality and were exactly they were. Arthur spun around and than they both got a look at what had come into the clearing they stood in. Even sinking low to the ground, it still came up to waist height. Black, gray, and brown tattered fur covered it's body, though patches were missing were ugly scar tissue marred it's rail thin body. The scar tissue came as far as it's face, cutting across to split it's right eye in half, leaving even more scar tissue were a bright red iris should have shone out from.

It looked like some cross between a bear and wolf. It had a bear's huge paws and muscled shoulders, but with the lithe body of a wolf and both heads combined to make it appear warped. It had the wolf's long muzzle, the bear's beady eyes and rounded ears. The canines appeared to be a combination of both, sticking down a few inches from it snarling maw.

Arthur went to reach for his sword and was met with air. Glancing over to the left, he saw his sword and bow resting with the horses. Kicking himself mentally, he pushed Merlin behind him and reached for his boot knife. It wasn't much, but he would need everything he had to keep the creature from getting a hold of Merlin.

He was just about to take a step forward when the thing stepped back, something making it appear wary. Thinking it was himself, he was justifiably surprised when a black blur sprang out from behind him to head straight for the creature. It took him a moment to figure out what attacked the monstrosity. It was a wolf, or it looked like one. It was certainly larger than the wolves around here.

It's fur rippled with blue highlights when ever sunlight struck it and it was thin though not as thin as its foe. For a moment, Arthur thought he saw pale skin exposed by a scar around it's back leg, but it soon moved away, drawing his eyes back to the fight.

Deciding that now was a good time for them to leave, he went to reach behind for Merlin and was met with air. Looking, he saw an empty spot where the paler man had stood. He looked around and saw no sign of him. Looking down to see if there were any foot prints to give away which way he had run, he found his boots and clothes thrown haphazardly on the ground. He was about to look for a streaking Merlin when he saw the foot prints. For a second they were human, long with small toe indentions at the end…but the next instant he found wolf prints where there should have been more human…and they led towards the creature.

A loud yelp drew him back, having him whirl around to see what had happened. The wolf was picking it–no, himself, off of the ground. He took a step forward and a slight limp seeming to affect its back leg.

Merlin, for he realized that it was Merlin that stood before him, edged sideways, putting himself between Arthur and the creature. Merlin lunged forward, nipping dangerously close to the creature's remaining eye. It pulled back, putting space between them.

Merlin just followed, harrying it from all sides, wearing it out. He was just about to run for the horses to grab his sword when he was brought up short by the appearance of more wolves. They poured into the clearing, almost a dozen of them. They were not like Merlin though, these were regular wolves.

They flanked him, circling the creature and slowly driving it off. As the new arrivals continued to herd it, he stayed, back turned to Arthur as he sat there, panting heavily.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly. He stood stiffly and turned. Arthur was met with bright blue eyes.

xXx

Well now. This is an odd development. Arthur knows about Merlin's magic now. Just wait till the next chapter to see how he takes it. Also, the bear/wolf thing has no name so don't ask me for it. It was just made up on the spur of the moment…and no, Merlin is not a werewolf in this. He can just shape change. Don't get the two confused.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

* * *

Chapter 10.

He watched as Merlin's head drooped, his shoulders slumping and his tail lowered until it was almost between his legs. He looked so dejected, waiting for Arthur's reaction to this new piece of him.

For Arthur's part, he didn't know what to say. Only a few things made sense though: one, Merlin was a warlock; two, he knew how Merlin had lived off the land and than gotten caught in the trap; and three, that he was still somehow beautiful, even as a wolf.

He jumped slightly as the wolves came back, piling around the dejected warlock as if he were an actual wolf. Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside as Merlin towered over them slightly, his pitch black coat standing out easily against their lighter grays and browns.

Merlin waited for him to speak the damning words…but none came. He was just standing there watching him. Hearing the arrival of the other wolves, he turned slightly, meeting them as they circled around him. He run with this pack for a little while when he'd been a wolf, before he'd gone off on his own again. Soon after he'd fallen into that trap.

They parted and their alpha walk forward, eyes hard and calculating. _'The creature is gone. We chased it as far away from our woods as we could but it might come back. You should warn the other creatures and humans of its presence.'_ Merlin nodded in understanding and sent out the mental signals to the animals at least. Arthur could take care of the humans.

The wolf turned slightly, eyeing Arthur as he watched them. _'Do you protect this human?'_ He asked softly.

'_Yes._ He answered reverently.

The alpha eyed him, sensing some hidden thing in that one word. _'Do not worry young one. We will not attack the one whom you have chosen as your mate.'_ He answered kindly, mental voice chuckling softly in humor.

If Merlin had been in human form, he would have blushed scarlet. Instead he bowed his head in thanks. A snap of a twig had him glancing up. Arthur had edged closer, eyes tracking all the gathered wolves with a wary air about him, still unsure if they would attack him or not.

'_He is nervous. We will leave while you speak to him, young one.' _The alpha announced and soon, Arthur and Merlin were left alone in the clearing.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked again. Merlin stood slowly, walking over step by step until he was in front of Arthur. He sat on his hunches, waiting for Arthur to move, eyes seeming to plead with him. Steeling himself, he eased a hand forward, watching him as he went to him.

His fingertips slid along soft fur. He nearly jumped when his head moved, but he just pushed up into the touch, forcing the rest of Arthur's hand to rest against his head. A soft whine brought him back to earth and he glanced down.

Merlin stared up at him, eyes sad looking and begging him to say something. For a moment he forgot that the eyes belonged to a wolf, and he just saw Merlin looking at him. It clicked than that this was Merlin. Even with this new form, Merlin was and still the one before him.

He knelt down in front of him, threading his fingers into the soft fur of his ruff. "Merlin…you great big idiot." Arthur finally said softly. Merlin just blinked at him. "You could have gotten yourself killed." He shook him slightly for emphasis.

He had the sense to look embarrassed, but he still looked at Arthur. Finally Arthur asked aloud. "Why did you never tell me?" He asked softly. "Were you ashamed of it?" He shook his head no. "Were you afraid of me?" No. "Of my father?" Yes and no. "Don't tell me this was you trying to keep me from choosing between you and my father?" He demanded hotly, annoyance written all over his face. Merlin looked down. Arthur sighed and brought his temper under control. "Merlin, you didn't have to." He looked up, clearly surprised. "I guess it's no fault of yours. You've never seen me with my father and how we act…Merlin, I don't like my father and disagree with many of his ideas, including those on magic. It's just, I can't do anything until I become king."

He looked relieved, and had relaxed some more. He even jumped up and licked his face, much to Arthur's chagrin. "Thanks." He said dryly. "Merlin…" He sighed heavily.

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur, seeing a sort of dejection in his eyes. 'What was he thinking to make him like this?' Merlin wondered. He got his answer soon enough. "Merlin…you can't come back with me." Arthur finally spoke, voice heavy and laced with bitterness.

Merlin jumped up, shaking his head slightly, trying to keep the words from taking root. He had to stay with Arthur. He had just found a new home and didn't want to give it up. Didn't want to have to go through it a second time.

"Merlin listen to me." Arthur grabbed his head, making him look up again. "You can't stay there. My father, if he ever finds out about you magic, you be executed. I…I couldn't bare for that to happen. You're…you're too precious to me to loose. Please, you must promise that you won't come back while my father is on the throne." Arthur begged him softly.

Merlin finally had enough. Slowly, he drew on the last of his magic, nudging his body to take on it's proper shape. He soon knelt in front of Arthur, tears in his eyes, clutching at his tunic with desperate fingers. "No, please don't." He begged back just as softly.

Arthur pulled him in, wrapping him in his arms. "You have to Merlin. If you don't, you could die and I don't want that." He held the crying warlock in his arms rocking back and forth. "Please, Merlin. For me, just wait for me to become king…for me." He whispered the last past.

Slowly, Merlin nodded, still clutching at Arthur. Slowly, he looked up, eyes still wet with tears. "Only until than?" He asked, shakily. Arthur nodded. "O-okay."

Arthur smiled bitterly down at him, but it was a smile none-the-less. He smiled back and Arthur kissed him lightly on the lips. They parted reluctantly, and stood. He watched him walk to the horses and mount up.

He looked back once, seeing Merlin standing there in the center of the clearing. He could see a couple of the wolves returning and it amazed him how much it suited Merlin, this life. He had such a wild spirit and it seem so free here among the trees.

The other horse followed behind, lead by a lead line. Eventually, Merlin was swallowed up by the forest and he was forced to turn back around. He knew without a doubt that a part of him had been left behind in that clearing, and until he became king he would never get it back.

xXx

Sniff, so sad…but it needed to be done. There is one more chapter than the epilogue and than we're done with this story too. I hope you enjoyed this story so far.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Sighing heavily, he pushed the horse into a light trot that soon carried him out of the forest and back towards Camelot. He had an inkling that Morgana and Gwen had known of this, but he would have to ask later. For now, he must warn his father and the people of the surrounding villages of the creature in the forest.

He would need to gather his knights to go after this monster, but he hoped it wouldn't attack anyone soon. Especially Merlin. He straighten as he came into view of Camelot, taking on the role of Crown Prince once again as he hid his sorrow of his loss.

None seemed to notice that Merlin was not with him, reminding him once again how little time he had spent here. Only a few months here and only a few really knew him. Handing the two horses to the stable hands and ignoring polite inquires as to how the hunting was, he marched up the castle steps in search of his father.

His duty was to Camelot first and his own emotions second. He spent the rest of the day in meetings with his father, fellow knights and other nobles, discussing a line of action to take against this creature. Gaius was brought in to see if he knew anything of this creature, but he was clueless as to what it was. Only once did he look at Arthur, question clear in his eyes, but Arthur shook his head, ignoring the physician as he continued to talk with those gathered.

Finally, the meeting came to a close with plans for Arthur and his knights to depart tomorrow in search of this creature. He walked sedately to his chambers, face passive and back straight. He slipped inside, dismissing his manservant for the night. The man bowed low and left him to his own thoughts.

Though of course he wasn't left alone for long. About ten minutes later, Morgana thrust the door open, barging in with Gwen and Gaius coming up behind her. "Where is he?" She demanded hotly, ignoring Gwen's hand on her arm as she waited for Arthur to speak.

Ignoring her, he motioned for Gaius to shut the door and went to sit down on his throne-like chair, watching them with calculating eyes. "I'm assuming all three of you knew of his magic than?" He asked calmly.

Morgana paled, taken aback. Gwen looked panicked, while Gaius remained calm, watching Arthur. He nodded to himself, confirming his suspicions. Finally Morgana spoke up. "What have you done, Arthur?"

"Nothing…or at least not what you think I did." He clarified.

"Than where is he?" She demanded again.

"Gone."

"Why?" He saw tears building in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. "Why, Arthur? He was your friend."

"Why do you think?" He asked back, finally really looking at her, showing what was really behind the mask through his eyes alone. She took a step back, stunned into speechlessness. He stood up quickly, walking over with a heavy tread to gaze out the window towards the forest. "I couldn't do it." He finally said, voice tinged with sadness.

"Couldn't do what?" Gwen finally spoke up.

"I couldn't lie to him. Couldn't say everything would be alright if he came back. I knew it wouldn't. Eventually he _would _get caught and I would be helpless to stop my father. So I asked him to leave. To wait until I was king before coming back."

They were all silent, taking it in as they watched his back. Soft foot steps came his way and he expected Morgana. Instead, it was Gwen who pulled him from the window into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, not even able to meet around his broad back, but she still held him, feeling his silent tears soak her dress.

He pulled back, a watery smile on his lips. "Thanks." She just smiled back, brushing a stray tear from his cheek. Straightening, he looked at them "I know you probably hate me, but this was the only way to protect him." Finally, Gaius nodded. He bowed slightly and left, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Morgana was still watching him. Finally, she smiled. "You did it than? You told him?" She asked aloud.

Arthur's face heated up and he turned away to look back out the window. "Um…well, not so much told…as shown." He said the last words swiftly, waiting for the explosion of girliness he knew was coming.

"You didn't?" She asked disbelieving. He felt the blush spread further, covering his neck and ears in his discomfort. "You did…and, how did he take it?" She asked.

His face seemed to soften, a smile curling along his lips as he remembered this morning when Merlin had woken up and smiled at him with such happiness. They must have been able to see his reflection or just knew him really well, cause he could hear soft sighs from behind him.

Morgana came close, resting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll come back, Arthur. Just you wait, and than he'll be back."

She grabbed Gwen by the hand and towed her out, leaving him with his thoughts. He thought of Merlin mostly, but he was still distracted by the thought of that creature prowling the woods with Merlin in there with it. He slept fretfully and woke up still tired.

* * *

They found it two days later, dead and rotting in the heat of the sun. From what they could see, it had multiple wounds. It's other eyes was gone, picked clean by the carrion birds, flies already laying eggs in its flesh.

They were more shocked by what they found on the ground than by the thing's death. Wolf tracks surrounded the body, and here and there were a pair of prints that were larger than the others. It made the knights uneasy to think that something else that big was out there, in the woods.

Arthur stood back, letting them continue their look. When none were looking his way, he swept his foot across a set of tracks that he stood over. They were bear human foot prints, leading away into the forest with the other wolf tracks. At one point the shifted from human to wolf even.

He hid a smile, a bubble of pride welling up inside for what his warlock had accomplished. Deciding that they were done, he called his knights back and soon they left, leaving the creature for the animals that lived in the forest. None but Arthur noticed the shadow that followed them all the way to the edge of the forest.

xXx

Yays! Merlin to the rescue. Only one chapter left and than this story is done.

Until next Time

~Reiya


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Merlin fic. I don't own it, BBC does though. This came to me after much reading of Merlin fanfiction. (I've become obsessed with Merlin fanfiction.) It will be slightly dark, not sure how dark, but there will be some violence and of course lots of smut, though that's later in the story. [sigh] I just love this pairing. Again I don't own these Merlin characters and be warned that this is a YAOI story, so don't read if you don't like that style.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

* * *

Chapter 12.

**Epilogue**

He walked at the head of the procession calmly, showing nothing. He could hear the bearers behind him, carrying their large burden. Soon, the late King Uther of Camelot would be sent to rest among his peers, laying next to his wife for all of eternity.

Arthur felt on relief mixed with a small tinge of sadness. Relief that it was over. That his father's reign was done and he could set about fixing his mistakes. He was also relieved that his father had finally died. He had gotten steadily worse over the last few months and he could now rest easy. Soon, five years of waiting would be over.

Arthur could still remember his last night. His father had cried in the end, calling out blindly for his long since dead wife. In the end, Uther had died a man instead of a king and Arthur thought it was fitting.

They were headed for the crypts, the world all around hushed in respect of the departed king…and as they walked in silence, they heard it. It was just a low noise, but it soon built in pitch. A howl of a lone wolf, crying mournfully to the heavens. Soon others followed, singing the old king to his rest.

It was a fitting touch, that one who hated magic so, was sung to rest by one who was magic. The people stirred and slowly they continued on as one by one the wolves grew silent until only the first remained, voice drawn out until it too tapered off into silence.

Soon after that, the king was laid to rest next to his wife. Arthur said a few words about his hope for the future of Camelot and his people watched on, still unsure of their new king, but hopeful for a change for the better.

* * *

Five days later, life was still going on and as night fell, Camelot's people went in for the night. Those who remained out took no notice of the shadow moving through other shadows. It moved silently and stealthily through the city towards the castle.

It passed through the gates without any seeing it and positioned itself in the center of the courtyard, blue eyes trained on the looming building before it. It sat there, waiting and watching through the night until dawn brought the rising sun.

And as the first rays broke over the edge of the castle wall, something seemed to ripple around the shadowed form, until any who looked its way would be able to see it. It was a maid who noticed it first. On her way to get her mistress's food for the morning, she had crossed the courtyard and saw it sitting there.

Her scream roused the guards who took notice of the creature sitting in the courtyard as if it owned it. It never stirred as they moved around it, positioned to strike if it so much as twitched. One was sent to warn the king and any knights who were awake at the moment.

Soon, knights were pouring out of the main door, moving to surround the statuesque wolf that sat there. Not once did it move, even with swords pointed at it from all sides, spears waiting to be thrown at it. Only one knight seemed to be keeping them from attacking it.

"Wait!" He yelled, barely keeping order. "It is no ordinary wolf. It must be here for a purpose. Wait for the king to arrive." Lancelot was staring at the wolf cautiously, nervous of its intent, but it never glanced around once. Just sat there staring at the castle.

Soon the guard sent to get the king returned with news that he was on his way. A hush fell over the crowd as Arthur descended the steps, parting those gathered around the creature with a wave of his hand.

He stopped for a moment, staring at the wolf, their eyes seeming to lock in a silent staring contest…and than he took a step forward, walking right up to the creature. His hand went out and they all stared in shock as the king _petted_ the animal.

What was even more unusual was the way the wolf was act towards Arthur, more like a loyal dog than a wild wolf.

* * *

Arthur smiled down at Merlin, feeling the softness of his fur for the first time in five years. Finally, he spoke his name softly. "Merlin."

He stood back as Merlin began to shift, tugging his cloak off at the same time. Soon, Merlin sat there at his feet, bare of anything and Arthur threw the cloak over his naked form. "What took so long?" He asked, not even caring that they had an audience.

Merlin smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, it took me a few days to remember how to change back without hurting myself." That made Arthur look down, seeing the scarred leg poking out from underneath the red cloak. The scars had faded some, but they were still there.

Holding a hand out, he helped the warlock to his feet. Although he couldn't do it here, he would hold Merlin later. For now, he helped him inside, ignoring the stunned people around them. He didn't care. He had his wild warlock and this time, he wasn't letting him go.

xXx

…And it's done. I hope you enjoyed this. I may do a small continuation of this, a maybe though. I hope you enjoyed and look for my other stories. Also thanks for all who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. The reviews made me laugh and all three made me really happy. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
